Wishing For the Stork
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Sophie talks with her daughter about babies and things. AU verse, takes place in my Baby Job universe!


**Title: **Wishing For the Stork

**Word Count: **791

**Warnings (if any): **Takes place after '**The San Lorenzo Job**' but is AU after that as it takes place in my own little verse

**Pairings:** Sophie/Nate, Hardison/Parker

**Rating:** G

0o0

"Mummy?"

"Yes, my darlin'?"

"Nia told me that Uncle Alec told her that next summer she's going to have a baby sister or brother. Innit neat?" Avery continued chattering on but Sophie hardly heard as she was momentarily surprised at the revelation Parker was pregnant again. "Mummy, did you hear what I said?"

Snapping out of her surprise, Sophie refocused on her daughter, smoothing back her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but what did you say?"

"I _said_ I want a little sister or brother too. Can you and Daddy get me one too, please?"

Choosing her words carefully Sophie began, "Sweetheart, if it were possible for us to _get_ you one, we would in a heartbeat but it probably isn't possible."

"Why not?"

Sophie sighed. "I know right now you don't know there's anything about your Daddy or me that makes us different from any other mummy or daddy. But there is something about us that makes very different from other mummy and daddies and it is our age. We're older than most mummies and daddies are when they decide to have a baby like your Aunt Parker and Uncle Alec. Nia's mummy and daddy are much younger than we are."

"How old are you, Mummy?"

"Avery, there's a rule about being a girl I think you're not too young to learn and that is a girl never shares her real age."

"Why not, Mummy?"

"It's just not something that's done, darling. It's bad manners."

"Oh."

Sophie knew by the look on her daughter's face that wouldn't be the end of their conversation. On the contrary she knew her little girl was trying to think of a way around what she just said because she had the exact same look on her sweet little face that Nate always had whenever he was thinking about a problem. She ticked away the seconds in her head while she waited and she tried not to laugh at just how much Avery really did look like her father at this moment.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"I know you said it's bad manners to ask a girl's real age but can I ask you just this once?"

Sophie smiled at her persistent but precious daughter. "I suppose it may be allowed this time only. But you have to remember this rule in the future because it's one of the most important rules to being a girl. Promise?"

Avery promised then quickly asked, "So how old are you, Mummy?"

"You know how you turned six years old on your last birthday?"

"Uh huh, I'm a big girl."

Sophie smiled. "Yes, you are my darlin'. A very big girl indeed. But the reason I asked you that is because right now you're six years old, which means the number that comes before your age is a zero." She paused as she saw the question mark in her daughter's eyes. "You don't understand what I mean do you?"

"No, Mummy."

Sophie thought for a moment then said, "All right could you please count to ten for Mummy?"

"Why?"

"Just please count to ten for Mummy." The little girl did as she requested, and when she finished she waited for her mother to explain. "A two is bigger than one right?" Avery nodded. "Just like an ten is bigger than a nine." Again the little girl nodded. "Your age at this moment is zero six and as you get older the first number in your age gets bigger like the numbers do when you count to ten."

"What numbers are yours, Mummy?"

"Mine are five four, sweetheart."

"What are Daddy's?"

"Five eight."

"What about Uncle Eliot?"

"His are four one and your Uncle Alec is three one and Aunt Parker is three four." Sophie watched as her daughter absorbed this information.

"Mummy, I still understand why I can't have a brother or sister."

"Well sweetheart, it's hard for your Mummy to carry a baby in her tummy because she's five three."

"Well the older a mummy is, the more likely she or the baby will be very sick. Sometimes when a mummy is my age the baby will go to Heaven instead of being born." Sophie explained blinking away tears, smiling when she saw concern cross Avery's face. Kissing her forehead, "Oh darlin, I can't promise you that you'll ever have a baby brother or sister to play with but you do have a cousin who is just as good as having a baby brother or sister. And before you know it Nia's little brother or sister will be here, and you'll have him or her to play with and be best friends with too."

0o0

**AN:** Avery Grace Marie Ford is Nate and Sophie's daughter, whom Sophie was expecting in my fic The Baby Job. More may or may not be forthcoming in this verse:) - it just depends on whether or not I can write more completed sections and if I can correct the verse's timeline issues!


End file.
